1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating/cooling method, a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus, a heating/cooling apparatus, and a heating/cooling processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a substrate constructing a predetermined apparatus is manufactured, there is a case of executing a heating process for heating the substrate.
A substrate heating apparatus for executing the heating process has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59788.
The substrate heating apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59788 comprises: a heating plate for heating the substrate; a heat reflecting plate arranged so as to face the substrate through the heating plate; and a stage arranged so as to face the substrate through the heat reflecting plate. Further, a passage through which cooling water passes is formed in the stage. A heat reflecting ring is provided around the heating plate.
In the substrate heating apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59788, heat generated from the heating plate is reflected by the heat reflecting plate and the substrate is also heated by the reflected heat, so that a temperature rising speed of the substrate can be increased.
A method whereby in order to improve cooling efficiency after the heating, a metal plate is provided in parallel with the heated substrate and a radiation heat absorbing layer is provided on the surface of the metal plate which faces the substrate has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-216550.
However, according to the substrate heating apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59788, there occurs such a problem that when the substrate is cooled, the heat generated from the substrate is reflected by the heat reflecting plate and the reflected heat is again directed toward the substrate, so that a cooling speed of the substrate becomes low. According to the substrate heating apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-216550, there is such a problem that heating efficiency upon heating deteriorates considerably.